Rando's Army
'''Rando's Army '''is the largest military force present in the post-apocalyptic world of Olathe, having a presence in places such as Garbage Island and Downtown Olathe. Garbage Island was used by the Army in order to restock supplies, most notably fuel due to its scarcity. Guns and ammo were gathered en masse, with them holding a majority of the supplies for both commodities. It was also used as a mass grave for the corpses they gather all across Olathe. Their known presence in Downtown Olathe only consists of Derek Smith, one of the men tasked with plastering images of the Girl around the ruined city. The discovery of a Girl shortly after the game begins leads the majority of the Army to abandon Garbage Island. The Army hastily destroys the transport bridge to prevent residents of the island from following, however, they manage to strand a handful of soldiers in the process. Before the events of Mystics of Trash and Violence, a warlord known as Lord Gao and a rival gang known as the Neu Crew were annihilated by the Army, stated by multiple posters found along the Scorched Cliffs. In-Game Garbage Island The Army's presence is immediately apparent in Garbage Island, as during the intro of the game Alex is dumped out of a Rando truck along with several other corpses and into the Mass Graves. When Alex is taken into Joel's shed, he is woken by the sound of the army destroying the bridge and opening fire on residents of the island attempting to follow. Pedro Rodrigez is the first Rando soldier that can be directly encountered, having been left behind during the recent commotion. He is hostile towards Alex and Joel, acting as the first battle in the game. The second abandoned soldier, Dex Muldoon, can be found at the ending of the Soggy Trash Cave System. He is also hostile towards the player, and acts as a method of teaching the player to escape battles. The final soldier that can be found on the island is Sean Shawn, located in a secret area of the cave system only accessible from the Down Cliff. Having been driven to cannibalism from isolation, Sean will also attack the pair if they are to approach. Their influence can be seen across the island, with graffiti of the army's sigil and Rando's name found in multiple locations. A chalk drawing of Rando drawn by Augustus Estrada can be seen above the entrance to the Soggy Trash Cave System, which also contains posters proclaiming the defeat of the Neu Crew and Lord Gao. An abandoned Rando vehicle can be found next to the Black Swan, which was used as a restocking point for the army. Downtown Olathe By the time Alex and Joel reach Downtown, there is next to no sign of the army's influence. Derek Smith, the only member of the army seen in Downtown, is found alongside Tay Mack. He and Tay are trapped in the basement of a hovel located in the Cherry Village, which is blocked off until Jessie Mack and his cohorts are defeated. Smith will not act hostile towards Alex or Joel, but instead plead for his life, assuming them to be members of the Infinity Franchise. Industrial Underground While the army makes no direct appearance beyond Downtown, Rando is mentioned by Neu Crew member Shurik Caukaz if the player ignores the posters found on Garbage Island. Known Members * Rando (Leader) * Derek Smith * Dex Muldoon * Pedro Rodrigez * Sean Shawn Category:Gangs Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence